Arcade Games
This is a list of arcade games based on Happy Tree Friends. These games are available on provided sites and are provided with links to playing them. Games available at mondomedia.com .]] *'Going Overboard: The updated version of the old game Petunia Balance. The Happy Tree Gangs' ship has sunk and everyone must balance on tubes, lest they fall victim to a sinister shark. Balance Petunia on her tube and don't let her fall in the water. Play here *Hot Potato: The updated version of the old game Dynamite. Flippy has flipped out at his birthday party and thrown a grenade. With everyone's eyes on you, you must prevent the grenade from hitting the floor or else the party will be ruined! Play here *Sugar High: The updated version of the old game Jumping Nutty. An accident at the candy factory has left candy exposed. Unfortunately for Nutty, hungry birds are swooping in and stealing the candy before he can get to it. Have Nutty hop from bird to bird to collect their candy, but beware! As you climb higher into the sky, a fall to the ground can lead to a disaster of Icarus proportions! Play here *Tightrope-A-Dope: The updated version of the old game Lumpy Artist. Lumpy the Great is putting up an amazing show by tightrope walking! Balance Lumpy on the tight rope and watch out for the bad weather! Play here *Disco Inferno: The updated version of the old game Crazy Disco. Move Disco Bear around the dance floor, collecting cool notes and avoiding the broken, burning notes. See if you can become the lord of the dance before time runs out! Play here *Fire Escape: A five-alarm fire has broken out, and it's up to Flaky to save the victims! Move Flaky and her trusty umbrella around to bounce the falling victims into the waiting ambulance. The game is very similar to the Game and Watch game, Fire. Play here *Socks To Be You: Petunia's socks need to go into the laundry basket before time runs out. Move and match the socks with the mouse. Don't let Petunia hyperventilate when times reaches to 0. Play here *This Game Is All Flocked Up: Lumpy (presumably) has to catch red chicks as they fall from a tree with a nest, while avoiding the hazards that are thrown at him. This game references the episode, All Flocked Up. Play here '']] *Hare Trigger: Cuddles and Toothy are putting on their cannonball hare act at the circus. Aim and fire the cannon and see how far Cuddles goes. The game is a reference to the tv episode, Mime to Five. Play here *Aim to Freeze: A snowball war between Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. An arcade game based off Strain Kringle that can be played up to 2 players. Play here *On Thin Ice: Russell's ship is wrecked and you have to save him from a giant squid. Play here *Strandead: Launch Giggles from a sling shot and shoot her as far as possible. This game is based on Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. It is now available in the App Store. Play here *Candy Cave: Feed Nutty’s candy cave by having him grab candy in a cave! Enable his addiction now! Play here *Stay On Target: Take a spin with Petunia, Giggles or Lammy on the wheel of misfortune! Do you have what it takes to hit the mark? Play here *Run and Bun: Lifty & Shifty have stolen Mole’s freshly baked buns and it’s up to the Happy Tree Friends gang to help get them back! Collect as many buns as you can while avoiding dangerous obstacles along the way. ''Play here '' *Aggravated Asphalt: Get Flippy through levels without bumping into obstacles. Pick up special power-ups along the way. Play here Strandead.jpg|The game Strandead. HTF_CandyCave_640x360_01-206x116.jpg|The game Candy Cave. Stayontarget.png|Screenshot from the game Stay On Target. RunBun graphic 01-680x379.jpg|The game Run and Bun. Aasphalt.jpg|The game Aggravated Asphalt. Interactive games available on Youtube *Milk Pong: Nutty has to throw a pingpong ball into a glass. Move the ball over the glass and when you click the mouse, the ball will go into the glass and Lumpy will drink the milk. Play here *Double Vision: There are multiple levels in which the player must spot the difference between two images that are a clip from an HTF episode, winning a level plays a short, violent clip from a random HTF episode. Play here *Lumpy's Lame Card Trick': Lumpy is a magician performing a card trick. The player is shown six cards and must select one. ''Play here Milk pong logo.jpg|The game Milk Pong. Htf-double-vision.jpg|The YouTube game Double Vision. Lame Card Trick.jpg|The game Lumpy's Lame Card Trick. Trivia *''This Game Is All Flocked Up'' is the only arcade game to contain no blood and gore. *If you subscribe to the Mondo site, you might also see upcoming arcade games from the e-mail they gave you. *So far, Strandead, Run and Bun, and Dynamite are the only HTF arcade games to be also available as iPhone apps. *''Stay On Target'' is the first game to feature Lammy. See Also *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Video Game) *Mobile Games Category:Other Media Category:Lists Category:Fandom Category:HTF games Category:Games Based on Episodes